In the Closet Pt 1 Mavin smut
by Beminnen
Summary: A few of the boys from Roosterteeth had a night in together, and had nothing to do. Michael, with his wonderful ideas, decides to suggest 7 Minutes in Heaven... And it just so happens that he ends up having to enter the closet with Gavin.


Gavin felt a soft pair of lips press against his own. The movement was so quick and chaste that his eyes opened in shock, words tumbling out of his mouth as he stifled a giggle. "That's it, dude?" he asked quietly, his emerald eyes training on Geoff, all the while smirking silently to himself. The jitterish, tattooed man blushed deeply, and he cleared his throat, his eyes transfixing on the ground as if it were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Y-Yeah..." he mumbled, biting his bottom lip as he continued to scan the floor with interest.

"Well now I'm just a little bit hurt," Gavin said, mock-sad lacing his voice. "We're supposed to be in here for seven minutes doing more than just pecking each other, you dumbass," the pretty boy retorted, forcing a small smirk away from his lips. "The lads could be listening in, right now. Ears to the door and everything."

Geoff's head whipped up, eyes locking with Gavin's pretty ones before he looked elsewhere. He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, man... I just, the wife... You know. I'm not even sure why I agreed to this stupid ga-" he started, before getting cut off mid-excuse by Gavin's sweet, accented laughter.

"Its fine, Geoffie. I get it~" Gavin said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the closet wall. "Really, I do. I was just jokin' with ya," he said happily, the smirk he pushed away earlier making its way to his mouth now.

Geoff's face instantly twisted, his apologetic expression from before fluttering to one of relief. "You little shit," Geoff replied, laughter filling up the room to match the shorter male's own. "How much time do we have left anyway?" he asked quietly, once the laughter died down a little while later.

Gavin unfolded his arms a little to check his watch, shrugging as he repositioned himself the way his was before. "They should come get us any second now," he said, smiling slightly. "Since it took you forever to even freaking peck me."

"Oh, shut your trap," Geoff chuckled, leaning forward to punch the other lightly in the upper arm.

As if on cue, Ray opened the door with a bang, the doorknob hitting the wall of the dim closet behind it.

"Yo! Don't put a hole in the closet, you clumsy fuck!" the men heard Michael yell from the living room behind Ray , and everyone let out a slight giggle. Ray apologized hastily to the said angry man, before turning back to the pair. A small smirk played on his lips as he stepped back to let the others exit.

Gavin left the room first, Geoff trailing behind eagerly as if to get out of the room as quickly as possible. They heard Ray maniacally chuckle beside them before he closed the door and eagerly sit beside the other boys in a circle, picking up the bottle and placing it in front of Gavin . "I'm not even gonna ask," the man-poodle said, winking at Geoff who's face instantly flushed again. Giggles erupted around the room, and Gavin looked down at the bottle now situated in front of him.

"My turn then, huh?" he asked rhetorically with a small smirk. Gaining a (quite enthusiastic) 'yup!' from Chaneyol, he grinned widely and wrapped his large hand around the stereotypical green, glass bottle to set it in the middle of the circle. Leaning forward, he flicked his wrist and let go of the bottle. In turn, it spun quickly, the material molding and blurring into itself as it did.

A shout of 'fuck!' was the immediate reaction of the man that sat directly in front of the young male that spun the bottle. Quickly snapping his head up at the rage-filled sound, Gavin found himself chuckling, his tone almost matching the on-the-verge of psychotic one Chaneyol had before.

"Oh _Mi_-cool~" came Gavin 's voice, his tone dripping with fake-seduction. Giggles once again travelled around the room, each person in the circle trying to calm themselves. Michael's eyes narrowed as a heavy sigh was emitted from his mouth.

"Shut it, you dope," Michael hissed, crossing his legs tighter as he clamped his hands together. Situating them on his lap, he stared around the now-quiet circle. "What if I don't wanna do it?" he asked stupidly, clicking his tongue as he impatiently waited for a response to his query.

In unison, everyone in the circle spoke loudly, their voices making Michael cringe, and their words only making Gavin smirk wider. "You have to!" they all shouted, each chiming in with different add-ons.

"That's the rules!" Geoff exclaimed.

"You can't back out now, you chose the game!" Ryan yelled.

"Come on man!" Jack said excited, nudging the red-faced boy beside him. Michael only turned to glare daggers, his gaze making Jack cower a little as he extracted his elbow slowly.

"Yeah, come on, Michael," Gavin whispered with a short chuckle, standing up to lean and grab the other's wrist. Yanking him up from his seat on the ground, he quickly pulled him towards the closet that he had previously been inside of with Geoff a few minutes before.

"Seven minutes, guys!" was the last thing Michael heard being yelled at him from the men behind him as he was pushed into the closet. With a triumphant smile, Gavin quickly closed the door.

Michael then turned, staring with a soft grin and a little giggle. "Great job, Gavvy. You really made it seem like you wanted me in here," Michael laughed. Although, his happiness was quickly cut short as he noticed that the other's eyes were glazed. He tried to think of why they were so shiny, and he gulped, smile fading.

While he was busying himself with staring at Gavin's eyes, he didn't seem to realize that the other was steadily walking towards him.

"Why'd you not want to?"

The second those words were uttered, Micahel blinked. Regaining his senses, he saw that the other male was now standing directly in front of him. Due to his height, the taller male seemed to be towering over him, and he once again gulped, feeling slightly intimidated. "N-Not want to w- oof!" he alleged, his back colliding hard with the smooth wooden wall of the closet. The soft light flitted down onto them from the small, dusky light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Gavin's body was flush against the older male, his hands roaming slowly around his body. "You know you want to be in here with me," the young male whispered into the other's ear, making Michael's eyes widen. He instantly understood why the beautiful boy's eyes were glassy. God damn it.

"G-Gavin, what are you doing? Ah!" the said male questioned. He gasped slightly as he felt something wet and warm slide across the shell of his ear, and strong hands settle on his waist. "_Michaelll_," came the warm, sultry voice again, speaking softly against Michael's ear.

"S-Stop..." whispered the black-haired male, and he heard a gentle chuckle before teeth sunk subtly into his earlobe. A low moan exited his mouth, and Michael shivered as he tried to worm his way out of the other's grasp.

Truthfully, he did want this. He had wanted this for a long time, although he never had the guts to tell him. But, knowing this would happen, given the fact that his old friend Gavin here was a downright sexual deviant and Michael obviously wasn't one to easily suppress his emotions, he tried to stay the _hell_ away from the younger man. He honestly questioned his sanity the moment he suggested the group of six play spin the bottle when their night in together got boring, and he once again did so, cursing himself out in his head.

"But why? I know you're enjoying this, _Mi_-cool," Gavin practically purred, his voice utterly cased in lust. Unfortunately for Michael, he instantly fell for it. "I can feel it, you know... Don't bother hiding it," he continued. Just as Michael was about to ask what Gavin meant, he instantly knew, along with letting out a quiet groan of the other's name and pressure being put on his lower half.

"But why? I know you're enjoying this, _Mi-_cool," Gavin practically purred, his voice utterly _cased _in lust. Unfortunately for Michael, he instantly fell for it. "I can feel it, you know... Don't bother hiding it," he continued. Just as Michael was about to ask what Gavin meant, he instantly knew, along with letting out a quiet groan of the other's name and pressure being put on his lower half.

With a triumphant smirk, Gavin quickly pressed his lips against the other male's own. And, as a result, sparks jumped through the two. Michael shivered, and feeling such spurred Gavin on. He kept on the rolling of his hips, his fingers curling on the older's waist to dig his nails through the tall male's thin shirt and into his flesh.

Moaning gently, Michael eventually cracked. He was slowly succumbing to the pleasure of the other's body against his, their hips rutting rhythmically together as Micahel finally returned the actions. He felt the other's lips move against his, before teeth nibbled at his bottom one and a warm tongue sensually graze along them. Quietly panting through his nose, he instantly opened his mouth for the other and groaned when he felt none other than Gavin's muscle softly prod at his lips before being shoved gently into his mouth.

God, this was so much better than Geoff's little kiss. Slowly, Michael's hands made their way up the other's arms, his fingers tip-toeing up the warm skin. Fog ghosted his mind as he felt Gavin's delicious tongue roam around his mouth, exploring his cavern and tasting him for all he was worth. A small moan travelled from his mouth into the younger's as he flicked his tongue back against Gavin's, who smiled victoriously into the kiss.

Reaching his shoulders, Michael wasted no time and eagerly wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Their hips moved harder against one another's, pleasure skyrocketing through their bodies as the nothing bht the sweet sensation and dirty thoughts overtook their senses. Michael summoned some bravery and danced his tongue around the other's own, and he felt the brown-haired male shudder against his body.

Meanwhile, just outside the compact room, Ray was anxiously looking at the clock above the TV in the living room. He was waiting (not so) patiently for their time to be up, as he wanted to keep on going with the game. He had only been in the closet once before, with Jack, and he wanted to try again.

Face lighting up when the clock struck '12:02 AM', he shot himself up from the floor. "Yes! I'll go get them," he said happily to the other boys sitting with him who mumbled words of agreement. Ray was like a child sometimes, and it utterly amused them.

Proving their point about his childishness, Ray turned to skip towards the room. And, being the fucking cockblocker he was, he ripped aside the door before stopping in his tracks, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

The pair leaning against the wall were too busy to notice the door being opened, as Gavin now had his hands up the older male's shirt and was gliding his hands around the other's smooth, pale skin. He eagerly roamed them upwards toward Michael's nipples, who was now panting against the air, his one hand tangled in Gavin's hair and the other on his shoulder, his nails scratching lightly into his skin. Gavin had his lips attached to Michael's neck like a leech, sucking and nibbling at the spot under his ear. Gavin twisted and rolled the other boy's nipples between his fingers, which caused the weak-in-the-knees Michael to moan Gavin's name loudly into the musky oxygen contained by the closet.

Slowly and quietly, Ray backed up, doorknob still in hand. His eyes returned to normal, and a devilish smirk suddenly plastered itself on his lips as he realized what the _fuck_ he had just witnessed.

Closing the door, he turned to the three, apparently very intrigued, males on the floor.

"D-Did... Did I hear a moan in there?" Jack asked, his own smile playing on his face as he spoke in slight shock. Both boys had a similar expression as Ray walked in the direction of Jack, Ryan and Geoff, a slight bounce in his step. Positioning himself beside the two once again, he reached sideways toward the coffee table to grab the TV remote. Pressing the 'on' button, he smirked, leaning back against his flat palms after he placed the remote control beside him.

"Yeah, you did," Ray chuckled. "I think I'm gonna give them a few more minutes."


End file.
